


Amell Broke Facebook

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Don't Shoot With Your Eyes Closed [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Colton Haynes - Freeform, Facebook, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, breaking facebook, emily bett rickards - Freeform, funny arrow, stephen amell - Freeform, whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little silly thing I posted when Stephen Amell and fans broke facebook Spring 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amell Broke Facebook

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/a8712154b417d297b36ec0cc4a67592d/tumblr_n4rzjvg6Mp1tp6bzxo3_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/c0cb5ca990ffa11419c8c1b567f88949/tumblr_n4rzjvg6Mp1tp6bzxo4_1280.jpg)

"Everyone?" Emily swallowed hard and fidgeted with her tablet. "Stephen has something to say…Stephen?"

"I, uh, I think I broke Facebook again…"

"Can’t you fix it, EB?!?" Colton gasped, eyes wide.

"For the millionth time, Colton, I am NOT Felicity!"  
—->  
Yup, Stephen’s Facebook page has stopped updating…it’s been frozen since at least lunchtime pacific April 28 (2014)! This fan post is the “most recent” that my iPhone shows since lunch!

 


End file.
